


Give Us A Shot

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Hurt, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the football captain, and Harry is a shy, somewhat awkward boy with only one friend. He's always fancied Louis a bit, however, and one night they end up at the same party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Us A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry Styles was really shy, and just the slightest bit awkward. It was his final year of high school and he'd only managed to make one friend. Niall Horan. He'd met Niall during his second year, and they'd hit it off right away. Niall had made a dumb joke in their History class and Harry had been the only one to laugh, and from that point on, they'd become friends. They ate lunch together and spent most weekends together, playing video games or going to the cinema, sometimes just sitting around at Harry or Niall's and talking.

There was a boy that Harry sort of liked. His name was Louis Tomlinson, and he was the captain of the football team at their school. He'd never spoken to him before, but he was the most gorgeous boy Harry had ever seen.

That was another reason it was hard for Harry to make friends. He way gay, and he was out, and a lot of people refused to even look at him. Luckily for him, though, Niall didn't care. He never seemed to feel awkward, even if Harry was sleeping over. He'd even let Harry sleep in his bed with him, and Harry was really thankful to have a friend like Niall. He made him feel like less of a freak a lot of the time, and no one had ever been able to do that before, nor had they tried.

Niall was a bit more popular than Harry, although he didn't act on it much. He had a lot of people who would say hi to him in the halls, whereas Harry only had one, and that was Niall. But Niall seemed to prefer to spend all his time with Harry, and when he was with Harry, no one else seemed to want to be around him. So it was as if Niall was choosing Harry over at least twenty other friends that he could have had all at once, and that made Harry feel quite special.

He was surprised, however, when Niall came over to him at lunch that afternoon and told him there was going to be a big party that evening. Harry didn't know why his friend was telling him this. Was he planning on going? Because that would be okay with Harry, really. Niall deserved to go out and spend time with people other than Harry. He was sure he must get boring after a while. But then Niall told him to ask his mum if it was alright if he went out with Niall tonight, and everything clicked. Niall was inviting him to go to the party with him.

"Oh." Harry said. "I'm, um. I'm invited?"

He had never been to a party in his life, aside from Niall's birthday parties with his family.

"Yeah, mate. I got invited and said I was only comin' if you could. Guess they really wanted me around this time, because they agreed."

"I'm not...I don't really..."

"Wanna know why you should come?" Niall asked, sitting down next to Harry and leaning in close so he could whisper in his ear.

"Mhhm." Harry nodded, curious.

"Because, Tomlinson's going to be there."

Harry felt his mouth go dry at the thought of being at the same party as Louis Tomlinson. It was sure to go horribly wrong. Then again, he was sure Niall had had to work really hard to get him the invite, and he'd seem ungrateful if he didn't go. Maybe he could just hide in a corner somewhere.

"Okay. Sure." Harry finally agreed, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as soon as he'd made the decision.

"Great. I'll walk home with ya after school and help you find something to wear, yeah?"

Harry nodded. Why couldn't he just wear what he had on now? It wasn't so bad, was it? Just jeans and a light green t-shirt. What was wrong with that?

The rest of the day passed by slowly, and Harry hardly paid attention in any of his classes. His stomach was churning with the thought of the upcoming party, and he was certain he was going to die. The final bell rang, and he went to his locker to grab his books and shove them all in his back pack.

"Hey, mate!" Niall greeted, popping up behind him and causing him to jump.

"Christ, Niall."

"Ready to go get dressed for your first ever party?" Niall asked, a large smile gracing his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Harry said.

Niall followed Harry out of the school and down the road to Harry's house. It was about a fifteen minute walk from the school. They arrived at Harry's front door, and he pulled out his key, letting himself inside.

"Mum! I'm home!" He called out, and Anne walked in from the kitchen. "Niall's with me. I was wondering if it might be alright for me to go out with him for a while tonight."

"Sure, sweetie." Anne said.

"Tell her you're going to spend the night at my place." Niall whispered in Harry's ear.

"Alright if I stay the night at Niall's as well?" Harry asked his mother, who had begun to walk back to the kitchen.

"Of course. Always."

"Thanks, mum."

They headed up the stairs to Harry's room, and Niall sat Harry down on the bed, "Don't you move." He instructed the curly haired lad. "Just let me find you some nice clothes to wear, alright?"

Niall began digging through his drawers, and Harry wanted to get up and stop him, telling he was ruining every last bit of organization. But he didn't. He stayed seated. Soon Niall was coming back over to him, a pair of black skinny jeans in his hands.

"How come I've never seen you wear these, mate?" Niall inquired.

"Just not my style, really." Harry shrugged. "Mum bought them for me. Dunno if they even fit."

"Try 'em on." Niall urged. "Right now."

Harry took the trousers from Niall and went to put them on while Niall dug around for a shirt. He wriggled into the jeans, never having understood the appeal of this type of clothing. It squeezed him in places that should not be squeezed, and he didn't understand how any man could bring himself to wear these day in and day out.

Niall turned around and his jaw dropped, "You need to get you more o' them, mate. You look right fit, if ya don't mind me sayin'."

Harry blushed lightly, not used to be called fit. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd never been called that, even by Niall, and they were always complimenting each other. Maybe Niall just didn't feel right calling Harry fit, since Niall was straight, but Harry definitely took it as a compliment. Niall tended to have great taste in most things.

"Alright." Niall held up a white t-shirt with a rather deep v shaped neck line and tossed it at Harry.

Harry generally only wore shirts of that sort to sleep in. He didn't feel comfortable showing a whole lot of his chest to the rest of the world. He preferred to hide behind his clothing, and when he slipped out of his green t-shirt and into the white v-neck, he felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Harry, I'm just being honest here, alright?"

Harry nodded, already wincing slightly, because he knew Niall was going to tell him that he looked awful.

"If I was gay, we wouldn't even be making it to that party."

Oh.

Oh, wait.

That wasn't what Harry had been expecting at all.

Niall had basically just told him that he'd fuck him, if he were so inclined, hadn't he?

"Um, thanks?" Harry said.

"You're welcome, mate." Niall nodded. "Think you'll be able to score Tomlinson?"

"He's not even gay, Niall." Harry shrugged. "If you're dragging me to this party just for that then it's a waste of time."

"If you say so." Niall sighed.

"He's with that cheerleader anyhow, isn't he? Eleanor?"

"Dunno. Don't keep up with his shit, to be honest. Only one of his friends I've ever really gotten on with at all is Liam. In fact, he's the one who invited me to the party."

"I'm pretty sure I've seen him with her." Harry said, mostly ignoring Niall's response. "And what would he want with me if he's got her?"

"That's the spirit, mate!" Niall said sarcastically. "C'mon. Let's get you to that party before you decide you aren't gonna go after all."

Harry shrugged, following Niall downstairs and calling a quick goodbye to his mother. They went out to the car and Harry hopped into the driver's seat, Niall sitting in the passenger's. Niall gave him directions, and it seemed as if they were going to get there rather early, so they decided to stop off at a little burger restaurant that Harry happened to know was on the way. They each had a burger and a shake and split an order of fries. Harry figured that maybe eating right before a party that was already making him feel ill might not have been the best idea, but he didn't want to get there early and this was a good way to occupy his time. They listened to a few songs on the juke box, and soon it was late enough that they figured they could head out to the party without fear of being early.

The party started at six forty five, which Harry thought was odd. What sort of party started at a quarter hour?

As they drove, Niall was very quiet, until they had almost reached their destination, at which point he quickly said, "The party's at Louis', by the way."

Harry nearly stomped on the breaks right then and there, but he knew better than to do that, not wanting to get in an accident.

"Why did you wait until just now to tell me this, Niall?" Harry asked, his palms beginning to sweat.

"Because I thought you'd say no if you knew." Niall said.

"Damn right I'd say no." Harry shook his head. "Niall, I'm going to make a fool of myself at his house and there'll be no place to hide from him because it's his house!"

"You'll be fine, mate. Stop psyching yourself out." Niall said as Harry pulled up out front of Louis Tomlinson's house.

Dammit.

He was at Louis Tomlinson's house.

They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Niall knocked twice, and the door swung open, Louis Tomlinson standing right in front of them.

And God, he was even more lovely up close. Harry had only seen him from a distance at school, really. They didn't share any of the same class periods, and so he only ever really saw him in passing as they walked down the hall, or on game days when he and Niall would go and watch the football team play. Louis was really good. The best on the team, which Harry supposed was why he was captain.

"Niall!" Louis greeted, as if he was glad to see him. He then turned to Harry and then back to Niall. "What's this thing doing here?"

"This thing happens to be my best mate, and I told Liam I wasn't coming without him."

"Liam, you git!" Louis called back into the house. "Niall, if he ruins my party, so help me."

"He won't fucking ruin your party, you sod. Now let us in."

"Always the life of the party, Niall. We miss you when you aren't around."

"Well, if you'd start letting Harry come 'round more you'd see me a lot more often."

"Don't think so, buddy. You're lucky Liam's a softy or your annoyingly curly haired friend wouldn't even be here now. He makes me uncomfortable."

Harry didn't like being talked about as if he wasn't there, and now it seemed as if Louis was bringing his sexuality into this.

"How does he make you uncomfortable?" Niall asked. "He's a right gentleman. He's just going to be hangin' out with me tonight, Lou. Don't you worry about him."

Louis turned to walk away then, and Harry could swear he heard him mumbling something about, "Bringing fucking homos to my party."

"Niall, I really shouldn't be here." Harry said quietly.

"Nonsense. Don't let that git get to ya."

Harry nodded, following Niall into the house, although all he wanted to do was run. He hadn't spoken to Louis before tonight, and so he had been able to keep this idea in his head that maybe Louis wasn't like everyone else. That maybe if he ever talked to Louis, he'd treat him kindly. But now he knew that could never be, and all he wanted to do was leave.

An hour passed, and Harry could tell that Niall was bored standing by his side. He could only assume that his friend wanted to go partake in the copious amounts of alcohol that was spread around the kitchen, and so he told him to go ahead.

"You sure?" Niall asked him.

"Positive. Wouldn't want to ruin your fun." Harry shrugged. "I'll just go sit somewhere until you're ready to go, yeah?"

"Alright, mate." Niall nodded. "I've got my phone on me, so if you need me and can't find me, just give me a ring."

"Sure." Harry nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets and slowly walking over to sit on the couch.

He was by himself at first, until a tall boy and a rather short girl plopped down next to him and proceeded to snog. Harry scoffed. Honestly, could they not find somewhere else to go? Harry looked up, observing the room. His eyes wandered to Louis, where he was standing with Zayn Malik, another member of the football team, and Liam Payne, also a member of the football team, but Niall's friend as well, and the one who had said it was alright to bring Harry to the party.

He watched on as they laughed and joked, and then a pretty blonde girl came and stole Zayn away to some unknown location somewhere in the house where they would probably do things that should not be done in a house full of people. Harry really didn't understand teenagers these days. Just wait until you were alone with your significant other. How much could it really mean when you were drunk and surrounded by hundreds of warm bodies dancing around to music with a loud base?

Then again, maybe that was why Harry was still a virgin. Well, that and the fact that no one else in town was gay.

He watched as Louis and Liam talked, and then Louis jumped onto Liam's back, forcing the more muscular boy to carry him to the kitchen to get another beer, and Harry let out a little involuntary chuckle. Louis was kind of adorable.

But no. No, he wasn't. He was a rude, homophobic pig, and Harry really didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Except for the fact that he did. Liam carried Louis back into the main room and dropped him on the ground, and Louis fell quite ungracefully onto his ass, not bothering to get up, and laughing all the while. He wrapped his thin lips around the beer bottle, taking a large swig, and Harry wondered what those lips would feel like against his.

He was broken out of his train of thought by the couple next to him moaning loudly, and that was when he realized they had begun grinding up against each other.

"God." Harry muttered out loud, getting up and going to find some place else to be.

He wandered through the house, not able to find a safe hiding place, aside from sitting on the steps. And so that was what he did. He sat there in silence for a while, closing his eyes and listening to the thumping base that shook the whole house.

Suddenly, he felt someone sitting next to him, and opened his eyes to look at the offending body.

It was Louis.

"So." Louis began, alcohol obviously effecting his speech just slightly. "You're Harry Styles, hm? Seen you around school." Louis shrugged. "Heard people talking about you. Hardly would've recognized you in these clothes, though."

Harry didn't know how to respond, scooting away from Louis on the steps.

"You know, I heard Niall's your only friend. Bet you'd have more friends if you dressed like this more often." Louis said, scooting closer once again. "And if you liked girls."

"Well, I don't." Harry spat. "I like boys, and I'd appreciate if you could fuck off because I'm really not in the mood for your homophobic slurs. Why don't you go snog that cheerleader you seem to be so fond of? Isn't she here somewhere?"

Louis looked hurt, and Harry was confused.

"But, Harry." Louis drawled. "I don't like girls either."

"What?" Harry asked, as Louis scooted even closer.

"I. Don't. Like. Girls." Louis said, breathing each word into Harry's ear, and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine.

Shit. This was not good. What was even happening?

Louis was leaning in even closer, and Harry didn't know what to do. He just sat there, frozen, and then Louis' mouth was on his, and he was pushing against Harry, his tongue probing its way into Harry's mouth, and Harry shivered once again. He'd never kissed anyone before, and he didn't know what he was doing, or even if he should react, because why was Louis doing this in the first place? But his body was reacting without his brain consciously telling it to, and soon his lips were moving swiftly against Louis' and he was raising a hand up and tangling it in Louis' feathered hair, and Louis was moaning into his mouth. He pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Follow me." Louis said, not giving Harry a chance to reply before taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs. He was pulled down a hallway and into a room that could only have been Louis'. It was nice, at first glance, but before he got a chance to look around any more, he was shoved up against the door, and Louis' hands were tangling in his hair as he brought their mouths together once more.

Louis bit Harry's bottom lip, causing the curly haired boy to moan deep in his throat. Harry rested his hands on Louis' hips, not sure what he was meant to do with them, but figuring the hips were a safe place to rest.

Louis pulled back, looking at Harry through lust blown eyes, "God, Harry." Louis breathed. "I've seen you around school and I've always loved your curly hair, but then you had the fucking nerve to show up at my party at my damn house wearing this stupid outfit, and god. You look so fit."

Harry didn't know how to respond. This was all too much. Louis was gay, and Louis thought he was fit? And Louis was kissing him, and they were in Louis' room, and Harry had no clue what was going to happen next.

That was answered, however, when Louis took Harry by the hand, dragging him over to the bed and pushing him down onto it, crawling on top of him and straddling his waist.

"You're awfully quiet." Louis whispered into Harry's ear before flicking his tongue out and licking the shell of it.

Harry shivered, "Dunno what to say."

"Anything." Louis said, leaning in and kissing him again. "Just want to hear your voice."

"I'm not so good at talking, Louis." Harry mumbled.

"Don't care, Harry." Louis said. "Fuck. How have I gone all these years without ever hearing you talk?"

"What's so special about me when I talk?" Harry asked, not understanding.

"Your voice is so rough. God, it's hot."

Harry's head was spinning. How had the night managed to progress like this?

"Wanna take your shirt off." Louis begged, and Harry nodded before he could stop himself.

Louis removed Harry's shirt, and then his own, leaning down and taking one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, sucking on it gently and running his wet tongue around the hardened nub. Harry let out a soft whine, his hips bucking up into Louis'.

Louis aligned their crotches then, grinding down into Harry, their erections rubbing together. Harry let out a low moan, his hands coming up to rest on Louis' lower back.

They needed to stop. Fuck, they needed to stop before things went too far. Who was Harry kidding, they'd already gone too far. But they needed to stop now. Louis was drunk, and he wasn't making rational decisions. And Harry had just been scoffing at the horny teenagers downstairs not an hour ago. He couldn't become one of them. But Louis' mouth was on his again, and he had somehow gotten Harry's tongue into his mouth this time, and he was sucking on it slightly, and fuck Harry was hard. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt, stuck in the confines of the obnoxiously skinny jeans Niall had forced him into.

Louis reached down, popping the button on Harry's jeans, and Harry froze.

"Don't wimp out on me now, Harry." Louis said, pulling away from the kiss.

"But, Louis, I-"

Louis put a finger to Harry's lips, effectively silencing him, "Let me fuck you." He whispered against Harry's lips. "C'mon, Harry. I know you want me to."

Harry nodded, giving in. There was no use fighting this anymore. He wanted Louis, and in this moment, Louis wanted him, so why not take advantage of that?

Louis slipped Harry's pants off, pulling them off with much more ease than Harry had had putting them on earlier that evening. He pulled Harry's boxers off as well before climbing off of Harry and removing his own pants and briefs as he opened a drawer, grabbing out a bottle out lube and a condom.

He climbed back on top of Harry, straddling him once more, their now bare erections rubbing up against each other.

Harry let out a low groan, settling his hands on Louis' hips once more. Louis attached his mouth to Harry's collarbone, sucking hard, and Harry could tell that there was going to be a bruise there. He tightened his grip on Louis' hips as he continued to suck on the salty flesh of Harry's neck. As he sucked on the already bruising flesh, he popped open the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers and running one over Harry's hole. The curly haired boy gasped at the sensation.

"Um, Louis, I've never-"

"Don't have to tell me you're a virgin, Styles. I could've guessed that from a mile away. And have."

Harry shut his mouth then, deciding to just revel in the feel of Louis' lips as they moved up from his collar bone to suck gently on the side of his neck as he thrust his slick finger into Harry's entrance. Harry let out a deep moan, and he could feel Louis smiling against his neck. He worked his finger in and out for a while before adding a second, scissoring them and making Harry whine from the back of his throat before adding a third. He moved them in and out slowly, crooking them up slightly so that they hit Harry directly in his prostate.

"Fuck." Harry muttered, his hips thrusting down onto Louis' fingers.

"Ready?" Louis whispered, raising his lips from Harry's neck up to his ear.

Harry nodded harshly, and Louis chuckled.

"So eager." He said, rolling the condom onto his length before slicking it up with some more lube.

He lined himself up with Harry's hole and pushed in, just the head of his cock breaching the tight ring of muscle. Harry let out a soft hiss, the stretch hurting just a bit, which he had expected for his first time.

"You alright?" Louis asked, and he seemed genuinely concerned.

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Want me to move?"

"Sure, yeah." Harry panted.

Louis slowly inched forward into Harry the rest of the way, until he bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment, letting Harry adjust to the stretch. It was still hurting a bit, but the pain was beginning to subside, and Louis seemed to sense that as he began to move, thrusting in and out of Harry slowly. As Louis moved, the pain ebbed away, making way for intense pleasure. Harry's grip tightened on Louis' waist, and he let out a low groan.

"God, Lou, harder." Harry begged, needing more.

Louis sped up his hips, re-situating himself just slightly and hitting Harry's prostate. Harry cried out, his head falling back onto the pillow as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fuck, Harry. You feel so good." Louis said, kissing down his neck. "So tight around my cock."

Harry tried to reply, but all that came out was a pitiful whimper.

"Mm, you like it when I talk to you?" Louis asked quietly, and Harry nodded.

Louis thrust in and out of Harry harshly, hitting his prostate hard, and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

"God, you look so hot when you bite your lip like that." Louis groaned, connecting his lips to Harry's once more.

Harry thrust his tongue into Louis' mouth, wanting to take control of the kiss, and the blue eyed boy whined into his mouth, his thrusts becoming slightly erratic, losing the rhythm he had worked up.

"Fuck, I'm close." Louis panted against Harry's lips.

He snaked a hand between them, grabbing onto Harry's leaking cock and pumping it quickly. Harry could feel his orgasm approaching, heat clenching tight in his belly.

"I'm close, Lou. Fuck. Please." Harry wasn't sure what he was begging for, but he just needed something. Something to push him over the edge.

"Shit." Louis breathed. "You sound even hotter when you're getting fucked, Harry." Louis said, lowering his mouth to Harry's ear and biting on the lobe, tugging gently as he ran his thumb over the head of Harry's cock.

And that was it. Harry was coming with a shout, spilling over Louis' fist, and his own stomach.

His muscles clenched around Louis' cock, and Louis let out a soft whimper.

"Harry." He whined.

"C'mon, Lou." Harry breathed out. "Come for me, yeah?"

And that seemed to be all it took, as Louis came into the condom, crying out Harry's name.

He pulled out, tying up the condom and throwing it in the direction of his trash can. He then got up and dressed himself, tossing Harry's clothes at him before leaving the room.

Harry just laid there for a while, not sure what to make of what had just happened. He then sat up, getting dressed and going to find Niall so they could leave.

Niall was in the kitchen, doing shots with Liam, while Louis stood to the side watching on and laughing at his brown haired friend. As soon as he saw Harry, though, he grabbed Liam by the arm with a quick, "Let's go find Zayn." and then they were gone.

"Hey!" Niall greeted, looking up at Harry with a wide grin on his face.

"Ready to get back to yours? It's late."

Niall nodded, standing up and wobbling on his feet on the way out the door. He plopped down in the passenger seat, letting out a small hiccup, "Boy, that Liam sure can drink."

"No wonder you two get along." Harry joked.

They drove along in silence after that, aside from Niall singing along to the radio loudly. They arrived back at Niall's house, and Harry helped him inside, tucking him into bed before lying down next to him and trying, without success, to fall asleep.

What had happened between him and Louis? Did it mean something? Harry wanted it to mean something. He really fucking wanted it to mean something, but something told him that it didn't.

The next morning, Harry woke up to Niall rolling over and hitting him in the face.

"Niall, you wanker! Get up!" Harry shoved him.

Niall opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the sun for a bit before becoming fully awake.

"Whoa!" Niall said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your neck, mate." Niall pointed. "Who gave ya those?"

Right. Harry had forgotten about the hickeys. He'd wondered how bad they were. Judging by the fact that Niall's eyes were the size of small dinner plates, he figured pretty bad.

"Um, Louis." Harry muttered.

"Didn't I tell you?!" Niall yelled, holding his own head afterwards, assumedly having a raging headache, thanks to all of the alcohol he had consumed the night before. "You're right fit."

"Yeah, I guess Louis seemed to think so." Harry shrugged.

"So then why do you look sad?" Niall asked, resting a hand on Harry's back.

"Just...It meant something to me, y'know? He was my first, and even if he treated me like shit when we got there yesterday, I quite fancy him, Niall. And I just think that it wasn't all that important to him. Just a drunken hook up. And why should it be any more than that? He's got no reason to care about me."

"Sure he has." Niall reasoned. "He's gay?"

Harry nodded.

"Then I say talk to him at school Monday. Tell him how you're feeling."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

000

Monday rolled around, and Harry managed to find Louis by his locker in between second and third period. He walked over to him, his stomach churning. He was with Zayn and Liam, and Harry knew he needed to find a way to get him alone.

"Um, hey." He greeted, stopping in front of the three boys.

"Just because I let Niall bring you to that part on Friday doesn't mean you can just talk to us." Liam said, practically laughing at the fact that Harry would even come within speaking distance of them.

"Get out of here, homo." Zayn said. "God, you make me sick." He turned to Liam them. "Can't believe you let him come to our fucking party."

"I just...I just need to talk to Louis for a minute." Harry mumbled, trying not to let the other boy's words hurt him.

"I've got nothing to say to you." Louis spat.

"Lou, please, just-"

"Has he just called you Lou?" Zayn scoffed, interrupting Harry. "As if he's your fucking friend."

"Just get away from me, fag." Louis said.

Harry could feel the tears trying to build in his eyes, but he stopped them.

"Louis, listen." He said firmly. "We need to-"

And that's when he felt it. The sharp pain of a fist hitting his face. Louis' fist, to be exact. And the bruise that would leave was a lot less desirable than the ones Louis had given him the other night.

"Hit him again, Lou!" Zayn hollered, shaking Louis by the shoulders.

Harry felt a hard punch connect with his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over, and he could hear Liam and Zayn chuckling, egging Louis on. Just as he was sure he was about to get hit again, he heard Niall's thick Irish accent ring out.

"Get the fuck away from him!" He hollered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Niall asked. "I would've expected more from you, Liam. Thought you were cool."

Niall wrapped his arms around Harry dragging him away from the three boys.

"C'mon, lad. Let's get you to my place, yeah? Figure you don't want to have to explain the bruise on your jaw to your mum just yet."

Harry nodded, and let Niall help him walk all the way back to Niall's. Niall sat Harry down on the couch and went to get him a bag of frozen peas to put on his face to ease the swelling.

"You alright?" Niall asked, and Harry just shrugged. "What happened?"

"I went to talk to him, like you said. But before I could get him alone Zayn and Liam were attacking me verbally, and then Louis called me a fag and fucking hit me." Harry began to cry, and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

Niall wrapped his arms around his friend, "Take a nap, yeah?"

Harry nodded and laid down on the couch, letting Niall cover him up with a blanket.

000

As soon as Niall knew Louis would be home from school, he went outside, leaving his curly haired friend asleep on the couch, and getting in his car. He headed over to Louis' fuming the entire time. When he arrived, he banged loudly on the door. Louis answered, and before he could talk himself out of it, he punched the git right in the face.

"Who told you you could do that to Harry, huh?" He yelled. "He's a good guy, Tomlinson."

Louis was holding his cheek, a look of pure shock on his face, "I don't have to deal with you today, Horan." Louis went to close the door, but Niall put a hand on it, stopping him.

"Don't you dare try and close me out. I'm not finished yet." Niall growled. "Harry's asleep on the couch at my place with a bag of peas on his face because you fucking attacked him. And you know what he was trying to come and say to you? Do you?!"

"Something gay, no doubt." Louis scoffed.

"Oh, you mean like you?"

Louis' mouthed dropped open.

"Did you think Harry wouldn't tell me about the two of you?" Niall asked. "We're best friends."

"I, um."

"And you know what? He did want to say something gay." Niall said, putting air quotes around the words 'something gay'. "Because he was going to tell you how much he liked you, and how Friday meant something to him, and he hoped it meant something to you, too." Niall spun around on his heel, storming back down the driveway to his car.

"Wait!" Louis called after him, and he spun around, looking furious.

"What?" He spat back.

"You said Harry's at your place?"

Niall nodded.

"Could I, um. Could I come apologize to him? I just need to apologize to him."

Niall's expressions softened a bit, and he nodded, signaling for Louis to follow after him.

000

Harry awoke to the sound of the front door opening and watched as Niall came in, "Good." The Irish lad said. "You're awake. You've got company."

"What?" Harry asked, but Niall just turned around and went upstairs to his room.

A few seconds later, Louis was peeking around the corner, a bruise forming on his cheek, "Your friend is very defensive of you." Louis said, pointing to the spot on his cheek that Harry had been staring at.

Harry looked down at the floor, not trusting himself to look into Louis' eyes for fear of crying.

"Listen." Louis began, coming over and sitting next to Harry on the couch. "I'm sorry I punched you. And I'm sorry I called you a, um. A you know what. That was wrong of me, especially because anyone could just as easily call me that."

Harry nodded, still looking down at the floor.

"Niall told me what you wanted to talk to me about at school earlier." Louis said, and Harry's head shot up to look at Louis. "Don't worry. I'm not going to yell at you or anything."

Harry sighed, looking back down at the floor.

"You have to understand, Harry, that if I'm being honest, Friday didn't mean anything to me."

Harry could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, and he felt one slip out, dripping down his nose.

"Or at least, I thought it didn't at the time." Louis said, softly. "But when Niall told me how you felt...I just...Harry, you're the first boy I've ever been with."

"What?" Harry asked, head snapping back up to meet Louis' eyes again.

"You're the only one who even knows I'm gay." Louis shrugged. "Who else could I have been with?"

"Dunno." Harry muttered. "So, it did mean something then?"

"I think so." Louis said. "It feels like it did."

"Then it probably did." Harry said.

Louis nodded, "But you have to understand, Harry. I'm not ready to come out yet. I see the way people treat you, and I know I'm part of that, but seeing it scares me. I don't know how you deal with it, and I know I couldn't."

"Oh." Harry nodded, swallowing hard.

"So I don't think I can be with you, Harry. Even if I wanted to." Louis sighed. "But...But how about this? I promise to stop calling you names, and letting my friends do the same. I'll protect you as much as I can. And maybe someday, when I'm ready, we could give this a shot? Give us a shot?"

Harry nodded, tears filling his eyes and not caring if Louis saw, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay, Lou."

"I'm just...Gonna go now." Louis said, kissing Harry gently on the side of the mouth.

"Bye."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry let a few more tears fall before wiping his eyes. He heard Niall coming down the stairs, and prepared for all the questions that would be asked. However, they never came. The only question that fell from Niall's lips was, "You okay, Harry?"

To which Harry nodded slowly, saying, "I will be."


End file.
